Peridot And Lapis Fun
by DjMercy
Summary: Lapis and Peridot get stuck in the barn, but what will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

The snow was settling in. Lapis watched through the barn window as the soft white substance dropped to the ground. It was beautiful. But looking at the snow fall wouldn't get the one thing off her mind she'd been thinking of all day. _Peridot_.  
/The snow had covered the barn halfway and Lapis and Peridot had been snowed in. Steven called them to make sure they were ok, and said that they would probably be snowed in for a couple more days. Gems normally don't need to eat, so they would be  
fine.

But Lapis couldn't stand being stuck with Peridot.

As if she was reading her mind, Peridot showed up next to Lapis.

"Still staring at the snow, huh?"

"Yeah it's cool."

"The only thing that's cool about falling precipitation is its temperature."

Lapis rolled her eyes. Peridot always tookthings seriously. It was annoying most of the time but Lapis thought it was a little cut sometimes...

"So what do you want to do?"

Lapis looked at her.

"W-what?"

"What do you want to do?" Peridot said with wide eyes.

"Uh, I don't know."

Peridot thought this over. "Oh! We can play video games!"

"Video games? Seriously?"

"Yeah! I'll teach you! We'll have a lot of fun!"

Lapis looked at Peridot and smiled. She couldn't say no.

"Ok. Let's do it."

 **I will try to post another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh! You've beat me 4 times" Peridotsaid in annoyance. "There must be something wrong with this controller." Peridot inspected the controller closely.

Lapis laughed a little. She was having a lot of fun. Just like Peridot promised.

"Hey, how about we play one more game?"

Peridot looked at her.

"So I can lose to you _again_."

"Maybe I can show you my technique." Lapis said.

"Sure whatever you say."

Lapis shuffled over to Peridot. She placed her arms around Peridots waist and held Peridots hand as if she was playing it herself. Peridot blushed a little. Lapis did as well as she felt Peridots warmth.

"So Peri, what you gotta do to get the combo is X,Y, then START."

Peridot wasn't listening, as she was distracted by Lapis' body.

"Got it Peri?"

Peridot came back from her thoughts.

"Of yeah, got it"

They played a few more games and Peridot lost all of them except for one. When she did one, she got excited. VERY excited.

"I WON! OH MY GOD! I WON!"

She started doing a little dance that made Lapis laugh. Lapis got up and danced to. They danced and danced and danced.

"You got some skills miss Peridot!"

Peridot blushed

"So do you!"

And that made Lapis blush. After dancing for a long time, they settled down. Lapis looked at the time on the clock. It read 11:35 PM.

"Well, I think we should get some rest. It's gonna be snowing tomorrow like Steven said."

Peridot looked defeated, but quickly changed expressions.

"Ok, let's get some sleep."

They headed to there beds and rested. Waiting for the next day to come.

 **Sorry if it's short. This is my first story so I'm still learning how to do this.**

 **Hope to write another chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lapis, you up?" A familiar voice said in the darkness.

"Uh, w-who's there?"

"It's me, Peridot."

"Oh, what do you want."

Lapis turned the lights on.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you it's a little c-cold down there. Can I sleep up here?"

She blushed a little when she said this. Lapis was shocked. Did Peridot really insist sleeping in the same bed with her? She couldn't say no.

"Yeah sure, I got a little spot right next to me." She said while patting the spot.

"Really, wow! Thanks Lazuli!"

Lapis smiled.

"No problem P."

Peridot sat on the bed and put her body under the covers. She moved around until she found a comfortable position(Which was just staring at the ceiling).

A few hours later into the night, Peridot said something.

"Hey Lapis, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm...oh yeah sure."

"We've never really cleared the air about, you know..."

Peridot was referring to when she had to trap and torture Lapis.

"Yeah, it's jus-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Peridot got tears eyed, remembering the horrific moments.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I was just doing my mission."

"But... it was just a terrible feeling. Everything I saw was pain. Terrible. Pain."

Peridot was on the brink.

"I'm so sorry Lazuli. I never wanted to hurt you. You were so beautiful I didn't want to harm you. And every hit or sting I inflicted on you I wanted to hug you and tell you I'm sorry. That I was so so sorry and I was a terrible person! That I'm nothing  
/but a green small worthless clod!"

Peridot started crying. Lapis looked at her, she couldn't believe this. Peridot was apologizing to her. And said she was beautiful...

Lapis looked at Peridot. Gazed in her eyes, and leaned in.

"Don't cry. I forgive you. Deep down Iknewyou were a good person. A good, great person. A even sorta cute person..."

Peridot blushed. As she did, Lapis leaned in, and brushed her lips against Peridots.

"Peridot, do you love me?"

Lapis looked at her.

"Yeah a lot.."

They leaned into each other, and spent the night together.

 **Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, I may post another story but I don't know. Thanks for the support!**

 **I'm very sorry, but I think the story is good on its own. I'm gonna move on to more. Very sorry for not uploading. School is crazy am I right? Thank you**


End file.
